


Whisper of Life

by Orphen (kurokimio)



Category: Musa Baek Dongsu | Warrior Baek Dong Soo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Drama, F/M, Korean Drama - Freeform, M/M, Other, Romance, Warrior Baek Dong Soo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokimio/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sleeper Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> An AU fanwork from Warrior Baek Dong Soo. Takes place after the final episode and since my love for Yeo Un's character outshines that of my love for Baek Dong Soo, the main focus of this story is Yeo Un and how he chooses to live his life after surviving his suicide attempt. Again, this is a fanwork and for those who are big Dong Soo/Yeo Un shippers, it will not occur here. I already have a suitable female OC that I created who will be introduced in the story. Whether I choose to have Un get together with her is still up for debate but I promise that my fans will enjoy her character. Please enjoy my work and I look forward to all the positive reviews.

**Title:** Whisper of Life  
 **Fandom:** Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Status:** In Progress (Chapter 1 of 12)  
 **Soundtrack:** "If I Lose Myself" by OneRepublic

* * *

I was so sure I had died. In fact, I was almost positive that I had died – stabbed through the chest by my best friend’s blade that I, myself, had fallen on. I had wanted to die, yet was I not even allowed to escape life when I pleased? This life really had to be a joke; mocking me even in my attempt to escape its clutches as it ruthlessly pulled me back from the gates of Hell itself.

I wanted to run from this place so that those I cared for the most would be safe. I’d hurt them enough and it was time for it to stop. I wanted them to be able to live their lives in peace. As the Sky Lord of Heuksa Chorong, it was my sole right and duty to lead my subordinates onto a more peaceful path before bowing out gracefully.

While I had always intended to leave with my life, giving it up for my friends had always been an option as well. After all, I promised Dong Soo that I would not die unless it was by his hands. It should have been over then…when I fell on his sword.

By some miracle and grace of a higher power, I survived and am now in the latter stages of my recovery process. The smell of boiling medicine and my herbal tonic had been lingering in the air every single day from the moment I first regained consciousness. I was comforted by it at first, but even as the bandages being changed became fewer in number during the day, I longed for the taste of milky rice wine to fill my stomach.

Dong Soo always kept a close vigil over me at night. I’m positive it was due to his fear of my disappearing in the middle of the night. I’d already told him once before that I had planned on leaving Hanyang, never to return. That fear was surely still swirling inside his stomach – making him stay up well into the wee hours of the morning to ensure that I didn’t flee. He knew I would not leave a trace behind for him to track me down.

I’d live as a farmer. The Sky Lord turned farmer; trading my dual daggers for a hoe and bag of seed? It was almost laughable. Almost.

“Un-ah? Are you awake?”

It was Dong Soo’s voice. He was back from the palace. Which meant it was time for my evening tonic. I frowned. “If I said I wasn’t, would I not have to take my tonic?”

The door to the room slid open and in stepped Joseon’s Best Swordsman with a serving tray. The white ceramic bowl that held the dark tonic was sitting atop the tray. I didn’t want my tonic tonight.

Dong Soo set the tray down by my bed roll where I lay, a grin on his face as he shook his head. It was almost in a funny reprimanding way. “I’d wake you up and make you take it, you jerk.”

“I’m just now starting to move around on my own and breathing regularly. I think one night without this nasty medicine would do me some good.” I picked up the bowl and drank the medicine without complaint. My face, however, was a different story. I clearly showcased my disgust. I could be this way with him because he was my best friend. I could be this way because I could never hide my true self from this warrior.

I could be this way because I loved him.

I handed the bowl back to him in child-like defiance. “I just want some Nongju. I’m so sick of tonic.”

“You’ll get your rice wine when your stomach can handle it.”

“You forget that I’m a better drinker than you?”

Dong Soo laughed, cuffing the side of my head and I shifted it to the side in reaction. “Cocky bastard. Stop talking nonsense and focus on being useful. I’ll make you a deal.” I lofted a brow at him, brushing some of my bangs from my forehead. “If you can chop at least five blocks of wood by the end of the week, I’ll treat you to anything you want in the town market. How’s that sound?”

The truth? It sounded ridiculous. Not because it wasn’t a deal worth taking. It was because I knew my body well enough to know I could manage such a task at this very moment. In fact, it was a task I was capable of doing for the past three days. How else did that idiot think the wood for the fire was getting chopped what with Jin Ju and SaMo off on the trade business trip? Ji Seon Agassi couldn’t have been expected to do it and Cho Rip was busy with his duties at the palace.

He really was an idiot – my comrade, Baek Dong Soo.

I shook my head and grinned. “Deal.” I looked over his robed form, tilting my head a bit. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah. I stopped by the tavern on the way here. Auntie tends to feed me too good when SaMo is gone.”

“Did you _bring_ me anything?” I held out a hand, palm up. “That’s what I was getting at.”

The swordsman made a face akin to disbelief and amusement before poking his head out the door and leaning half of his body into the hallway. He pulled himself back inside, a large parcel wrapped in pale green cotton cloth now in his lap. I could only blink at the size of it. Was Auntie trying to prepare me for roasting later?

“Does she really think I can eat all of that by myself?”

“If you can’t, I’ll finish up what you have leftover.”

I snorted. “Glutton.”

“Only if you can’t finish.”

 I motioned for him to give me the parcel, to which he relinquished it without a fuss. The food inside was already starting to make my mouth water. But I wouldn’t give Dong Soo the satisfaction of seeing such basic urges show on my face. He’d never let me live it down.

I ate my meal as slowly as I dared and the two of us talked about random things. Mostly about Dong Soo’s day and what all he had to deal with at the palace training grounds. The soldiers were picking up the techniques that he had created and implemented as well as they could in the last few weeks. He certainly was skilled.

It was no easy task being Joseon’s Best Swordsman and while I wanted to help him complete his tasks, I was in no position to do so. Heuksa Chorong was officially dissolved and, as such, I was no longer considered the Sky Lord. I had finally returned to being Yeo Un, and yet I felt just as powerless as I did the day my father helped me slay him on that rainy night.

“Sleepy?”

I hadn’t even realized that I’d yawned. “I don’t want to be.”

Dong Soo shook his head. “It doesn’t change the fact that you are. Here.” He reached over, helping me to lie back down on the bed and pulling the covers over me. “I’ve kept you up long enough. Try to get some rest.”

“I feel like I’ve been resting forever.” It was true. I hated feeling confined to this bed. It was the main reason why I had been moving around without anyone watching me for the past few days. I couldn’t let people continue to worry about me like this. Gu Hyang had and already provided me with the necessary funds. I just needed to make my move at exactly the right time.

“Forever is a stretch.” Dong Soo slid the door to my room open. “Sleep. I’ll probably be at the palace by the time you wake up in the morning.”

My hand reflexively reached out to grab at his ankle and he stopped, looking over his shoulder and down at me. His eyes asked what his lips could not. I was in such a sleepy state that if he wanted to, he could have easily pulled himself away from my grasp but he didn’t. I could not grasp why I was so tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I had finally resigned myself. Not to my fate, but to my own choices that I’d just come to make.

“Stay with me.” My voice was so quiet. I barely recognized it as my own anymore.

My best friend’s brows furrowed in concern, but my vision was going blurry. “Un-ah?” I could feel him shifting around my hand until he was now kneeling beside me.

I pulled the covers back and moved over some. “Just…sleep here. Don’t sleep outside in the hall again tonight. Not tonight.”

It wasn’t until I felt the warmth of my dear comrade’s body against my own did I finally relax. I didn’t know when I would be able to feel this peaceful again, but I knew that I would probably never feel this comfort again for as long as I lived. At least that’s what I believed. Because I knew, come morning, I would be betraying Baek Dong Soo again.

 _I’m leaving, Dong Soo-ah. I’m leaving the others and you. I’m leaving Hanyang…forever._ I felt the warmth of my tears on my cheeks and I quickly buried my face in the swordsman’s back. He took in a breath but did not turn around, to which I was glad. _Forgive me…for hurting you again. Forgive me, Dong Soo-ah._


	2. The Wild Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.

**Title:** Whisper of Life  
 **Fandom:** Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Status:** In Progress (Chapter 2 of 12)  
 **Soundtrack:** "Youth" by Daughter

* * *

If Baek Dong Soo had known that I had made plans to leave the moment he set out for the palace, I’m sure he would have tied me up before he left. But because I knew how to fake being asleep better than anyone and always planned my moves five steps in advance, I was able to fool my friend for just one more day. He probably had some kind of idea about my recovery process, but had not dared touch any of my wounds for fear of aggravating them. I took this as my advantage – despite it turning my stomach on some nights.

I carefully packed the last of my things away, tying the cloth around my clothes and the false name tag Gu Hyang was able to procure for me. I would go by the name of Jang Tae Min both before and after I passed the gates of Hanyang. To think I would be leaving this place forever…after all the memories I had shared and formed in these streets. I will never regret my decision to dissolve Heuksa Chorong, but that did not mean that I would regret the lessons that Cheon bestowed upon me.

The road would be arduous, but I could manage at least that much on my own. I couldn’t let go of my swords just yet. I had no land to till and no crops to grow. All I had left were my swords and until I found a time to let them go – to _truly_ let them go – I would hold on to them just a little bit longer.

It was quick work putting everything on my horse. I had named him a year ago – a jealous stallion who hated it when I would ride other horses I had just so happened to have stolen in the spur of the moment. I named him Do Mang because he liked to run away, the selfish brat that he was.

After having placed all of my belongings onto the back of the saddle, I mounted Do Mang and he made a sound in protest. Again, being a brat. I patted and stroked his cheek, apologizing for my lack of attention the past few days. It had been a while since I last pushed him to a full gallop. However, I would have to feed the horse good grain and apples for the next couple of days. I still wasn’t ready for a strong ride just yet.

“Come on you rascal,” I said, urging the stallion forward. “We’ve got a really long journey ahead of us.” 

* * *

It was easier than I’d thought – leaving Hanyang. I figured I would hesitate halfway to the gate. That I would force Do Mang to turn around and charge him back to the humble house that Dong Soo had placed me in. I swore that I would not be able to leave my friends and family behind me. But the closer I got to the gate, the more my fears and worries seemed to drain from my mind and heart.

This was the right thing for me to do. My leaving and disappearing from the eyes of those who knew me, was what was best for everyone. Especially for Dong Soo and Cho Rip. Even Ji Seon Agassi would be able to fully live her life worry-free with Dong Soo. Cho Rip was married too, and Jin Ju as well. It was time for them to stop worrying about me so that I could finally stop worrying about them.

Do Mang made a noise in protest as we passed a field of grass. He was being disobedient against my urges to continue on down the road. I know I’d been working him harder than I had intended, but I still didn’t feel comfortable with stopping. But he persisted and so, after both his insistence and the stubborn growl of my stomach, I decided to eat the rice balls I’d packed earlier that morning. I pulled off the saddle, saddle bags and reins, shoving the stallion off so he could have his fill of grass and run free in the fields.

I took shade under a tree nearby. I knew Do Mang wasn’t foolish enough to run off without me, but I honestly felt more comfortable knowing that he was within my line of sight – that I could feel his presence even with my eyes closed.

As I ate my rice balls, I couldn’t help but take in the soft breeze as it brushed up against my face. The bridge of my nose tickled as my bangs moved across it and I couldn’t stop the ghost of a smile from forming on my face. It really did feel good to be able to move freely like this after so long. The countryside and the people who greeted me along the way were helping to heal the scars from the past. It was strange how I could take such pleasure in things like that.

Normally I would have picked up the sound of rushing hoof beats – even in this peaceful atmosphere. I would have sensed the startled sounds of the peasants as they quickly hopped out of the way. I would have sensed the startled sounds of the peasants as they quickly hopped out of the way. I would have taken note of the yells from men as they seemed to be in hot pursuit of someone.

Opening my eyes, I noticed a young girl dressed in what appeared to be a fine silk hanbok urging her horse forward desperately. Every few seconds she turned to look over her shoulder, gauging how close her pursuers were on her trail. A parcel was strapped across her back and she gripped onto the knot on her front as tightly as she did on the reins of her horse.

They raced passed me and I quickly stood up; whistling for Do Mang and he readily appeared at my side. I didn’t need the saddle. There was no time. Already I was unsheathing one of my swords, grasping onto the course hairs of my horse’s mane as I urged the stallion forward to close the distance between us.

I shouldn’t have gotten involved in something like this. I should have just asked some of the villagers to notify the authorities. But perhaps the peace of the day had been too peaceful for someone like me. I shook my head, unable to push away the grin that had appeared on my face. _Even without you, Dong Soo-ah, I’m getting myself into something._

They went around the next turn, the girl delving into the woods to further escape her pursuers. But they would not relent so easily, even in the thick forestry that was soon about to surround them. I had no problems in such terrain, even on horseback. It was a place I trained often in, as well as my own sanctuary to meditate. Clambering through the woods and dodging branches was an easy sort of thing for me to do, even as I rode bareback.

“Somebody help me!”

My heart should have been able to control itself after all of my years of training. However, as I heard the young woman cry for someone to help her, I couldn’t even fathom the heavy thud of my heartbeat all of a sudden. What in the world was wrong with me that my heart would still jump at something like that? I pushed Do Mang harder and he obeyed without protest. Perhaps he sensed my urgency.

I crossed over a small hill, a soft jump from Do Mang beneath me as I saw one of the bandits drawing back his bow to fire at the young woman. Again she looked behind her, but by doing so, she just missed the branch in front of her. Startled, she fell back off her horse and rolled onto the ground – just missing the arrow that was being shot at her. I tilted my head slightly. Had that been intentional?

Sliding off of Do Mang, the horse immediately retreated into a nearby brush until I would summon him again. Not wasting another second, I drew my second sword – grasping at the handles as I moved closer to the edge of the small hillside I was perched on. “Hey!”

The bandits all turned their heads to look up at me, their eyes filled with annoyance. Not that I cared. “Who the hell are you?”

“You don’t need to know.” The young girl managed to regain her footing and stood up, leaning most of her weight against a nearby tree. “Agassi? Are you all right?” She looked up at me, covering half of her face with her bright gold sleeve. The red silk of her skirt was streaked with dirt, as was a little bit of her forehead beneath the jet color of her bangs. I could see nothing else beneath that.

One of the bandits laughed scathingly. “ _Agassi_? _Her_?”

The young woman cut her eyes to the one who laughed and the others soon joined in as well. Two of the four bandits slid off their horses and quickly tried to close the distance between themselves and the girl. She pushed her back up against the tree she had been leaning on, her face still covered by her sleeve.

“If you value your lives, you will back off from that woman.”

One still astride the horse snorted. “Oh yeah? And if we don’t?”

I poised one blade in front of me before jumping down from the small ledge I had been perched upon. “Then I’ll just have to take your lives.”

“This rotten bastard thinks this broad is worth killing over?”

“That’s just ridiculous.”

A younger looking bandit grasped onto the girl’s wrist – the one that wasn’t covering her face and she immediately drew her arm back in protest. Her strength was actually impressive for a noble woman. “She’s barely worth the dirt beneath our feet.”

“That’s for me to decide.” I pointed the end of my sword at them. “Release her. Now.”

They all drew their swords, ultimately releasing her. Perhaps getting involved was an impulsive decision on my part. Well, it was too late to try and back out of this now. I looked to the young woman – her face still covered. However, I saw her move her other hand toward her back as it was still pressed toward the tree.

“You won’t win this fight, so I’m going to give you one last chance to run. I suggest you take it.” I soon realized that I was in no mood to fight. Perhaps seeing a young woman glare so heatedly at the situation as the lady in front of me did, I was suddenly dejected. Or perhaps it was because I wasn’t at my full strength just yet.

Yes. Taking up this fight was, indeed, a bit premature on my part.

They lunged forward at me and I parried their strikes easily enough. I could tell my moves were slightly sluggish though. I needed to finish this fight as quickly as possible. If I didn’t, this would only serve to aggravate my wounds. _There are only four of them. This is nothing. Absolutely nothing._

First a lunging thrust, I pivoted on my back heel, pulling my right arm back to slam the butt of my sword’s handle against the back of his neck. He fell to the ground, incapacitated. Another pushed against me, my back exposed to an enemy from behind. The predicted strike to my back was blocked as I raised my arm to shield it with the blade of my sword, back fisting my opponent who had pushed me in the first place before launching a reverse side kick into the bandit behind me. Before he could scramble back up, I swiftly kicked him hard in the face – knocking him unconscious.

I was struck from behind again. This time by the one who had received my back fist from earlier. I bit my lower lip as my left leg buckled slightly. My grip on the sword in my right hand slackened just a little before I regained my hold on my weapon. This could have been an easy fix had I just decided to end the lives of the ones who stood against me. But I told myself that I would never take another human life unnecessarily ever again. I couldn’t. I would _not_ do it again.

I swiveled my head to the right, just dodging the sword that had been aimed for my neck. A few strands of my hair were claimed as the sword’s victims. I knelt down on one knee, twisting my upper body so that my elbow could smash into his gut – completely removing the wind from his system. He, too, fell to the ground unconscious. There was only one bandit left.

As I got back onto my feet to face my final opponent, I turned to see that he had been knocked out somehow. His body lay slumped up against the tree in an unceremonious fashion. I sheathed one of my blades, attempting to catch my breath for a moment as I looked around for the young lady I had intended to rescue.

She had disappeared. During the scuffle, she had somehow managed to sneak off. But had she been the one to knock out my fourth opponent? Surely not. Nevertheless, it still intrigued me how she had seemingly disappeared into a puff of smoke – and moving a horse with her additionally.

In the young lady’s place lay her norigae – a lovely black stone carved into the shape of a lotus tied and wrapped in bright red silk cords and braids. I knelt down to retrieve the item, turning it over in my hand as the pad of my thumb caressed the cool stone. I scoffed a little to myself. “She didn’t even show any kind of gratitude.”

Whistling for Do Mang, the stallion made his way around the bend and was at my side. I decided to leave the other horses for the poor fools who would be waking up with a few bruises and headaches. Mounting my horse, I pocketed the dress pendant and sped off back to where my saddle bags were. I was at least able to save a life on this day.

* * *

I was not expecting to be received at my place of respite. But there, under the shade of the tree, was the form of the young woman who was stroking the neck of the dark brown horse in front of her. Her back was to me so I could not quite see her face – but it was unmistakably her. The muddy streaks along the fabric of her red silk skirts and the dirt on her hands as she pet the horse could also be seen.

Slowing Do Mang down to a trot and then a steady walking pace, I halted the stallion completely. “Agassi?” The movement of her hands ceased, her head turning only slightly before she resumed her petting. It was then I decided to slide off of my horse, leading the stallion toward the tree before pushing him off toward the direction of the open field again. “Excuse me, Agassi?”

As I reached out to grasp her shoulder, she suddenly turned around and I felt the sharp edge of a blade against my neck. She was no longer hiding her face and I could see the lightly tanned skin, soft rosy lips curled into a cunning smile and long jet bangs moving in front of a pair of piercing umber eyes. My eyes moved toward the blade at my neck.

It was a dagger, smaller in length than the swords I carried but well-crafted. Even more curious was the fact that a length of thick, black silk cord was connected to the blade’s handle – the braiding shining beautifully in the afternoon sun. Her other hand that had been petting the horse was holding tight onto something behind her back. The black cord’s length also trailed toward her back – the darkness a stark contrast to the deep shade of gold of her hanbok’s  jeoguri.

“What is the meaning of this?” I was still recovering from my surprise to be angry at the moment.

The young woman’s grin widened just a fraction. “Forgive my rudeness in not showing you my gratitude earlier.”

I lofted a brow at her. “And is this supposed to be your way of making up for that lack of courtesy?”

“Of course not. This is nothing personal at all.” I tried to move fast, but she was just as fast and had unknowingly taken advantage of my weakened state. As I tried to strike out at her with my sword, the hand behind her back swung forward and parried the blade. “Now that wasn’t very nice.”

My vision was starting to blur some. I hadn’t had my morning or afternoon tonics. Damn Baek Dong Soo for getting me adjusted to those treatments. “W-What do you want from me?”

The young woman tilted her head slightly. “I wanted to thank you properly, of course. And to be on my way.” She paused, moving her other hand to point the end of her other dagger against my ribcage.

I took note that the cord connected both of her daggers. It was almost ingenious. Disarming her would be just as difficult as it would be for her to keep a hold of her weapons should her opponent be relentless in relieving her of them.

“I’ve received your thanks. Now go.”

“I have to rob you first. Then I can leave.” I turned to look at her and she laughed. I must have looked completely flabbergasted. “Oh, but give me my norigae first. It’s something I treasure more than anything in this world.”

Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved the black jade pendant of the lotus and was in the process of handing it back to her when she noticed her own hands were tied up holding her weapons. It was my time to smirk, but it soon faded with the slight dizziness that struck me. She caught my wrist, dropping her weapons so she could steady me back into an upright position.

“Whoa, you okay?” She was so wild and insolent; completely without manners. “You don’t look so good.”

“It’s been a long day. I’ll be fine if I get some rest.” I took a breath. “If you’re going to rob me, just don’t rob me blind. I need to be able to make it to the next village and restock my provisions.”

She scoffed this time, rolling her eyes. “I wasn’t serious about robbing you. Well, actually I was, but I changed my mind just now. I only wanted my pendant back.” Settling me onto the ground by the tree, she pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and began to dab at the sweat on my brow. “I can’t believe the Sky Lord is this weak.” I looked at her, my brows narrowing but she continued to smile. I grasped her wrist, forcing her to halt in her movements.

“Who are you?”

“Me? I’m no one really important, I promise. I know about you because you’re a legend.” I blinked this time. “The dual sword wielding Sky Lord who dissolved Heuksa Chorong and is one of the youngest Sky Lords since the guild’s founding. You supposedly died at the hands of Baek Dong Soo, Joseon’s Best Swordsman.” The young woman continued to grin at me and I slowly released her wrist. “Clearly the reports of your death were exaggerated. For someone who’s just come back from the dead, you’re a pitiful sight though.”

“I’m only human,” I grunted as I sat up a bit more comfortably against the tree. “I’m not a god.”

“Buddha’s name be praised.” This girl was unbelievable with her brazenness. “I don’t think I’d like you as much if you were a god.”

I shook my head, laughing gently despite how worn out I was. “I’m at a disadvantage it seems. You know about me, but I know nothing about you.” I let my eyes meet hers. “So I’ll ask again: Who are you? What is your name?”

“Soo Ryeon.”

My vision was fading, but my smile remained. “Water lily?” I held up the norigae in my hand, my thumb brushing across the cool stone. “I see…” And then the world was soon clouded in darkness. I could feel her shaking me and calling me by my title repeatedly, but I was too weak to answer.

Again, I cursed Dong Soo for having been the one responsible for my treatment up until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have introduced the female OC that I have created. I'm super proud of her and how I introduced her. Her background is kinda interesting - at least what I have in store for her. For those who wish to have an idea of what she actually is supposed to look like, you can look up actress Yun Eun Hye - specifically these two photos: http://24.media.tumblr.com/e00fd78f02e0aaa8ba4fc78a408df6d3/tumblr_mepgkmJnEp1qh7slro1_500.jpg & http://en.korea.com/yooneunhye/files/2012/10/yoon-eun-hye-022.jpeg
> 
> And that's about it. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and thanks for reading so far!


	3. Walking With Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few more characters in this chapter, but no one to really keep your attention on too heavily. I also realize that my chapters are actually kinda short. Or at least shorter than what I'm used to writing. Additionally, I'm not changing the fact that this story is twelve chapters. But I may end up making a little mini series of this. So, for now, this work is titled "Whisper of Life" with twelve chapters. Depending on how well I do and how I end this story, it will continue on to a sequel. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter!

**Title:** Whisper of Life  
 **Fandom:** Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Status:** In Progress (Chapter 3 of 12)  
 **Soundtrack:** “Calling” by The Birthday Massacre 

* * *

My head was killing me. So was my body. There was an ache in my chest that made it difficult for me to even rouse myself out of my unconsciousness. I couldn’t believe the state I was in right now. It was laughable. I probably would have laughed too, had I been under better circumstances.

“Hey, you! Sky Lord! Are you awake?”

Someone was shaking my body – the voice sounded so familiar.

“If you’re awake, can you at least open your eyes?”

I struggled to do just that. Why was I so tired? Was it really because I hadn’t been taking my tonic? Was it because I hadn’t ridden on a horse that long? Surely not. But others would say that it was because I had just come back from the dead. That despite the fact I had been recovering for a month in a house by the hands of my best friend, that I could cut more than five blocks of wood, and that I could still do my daily training for up to ten minutes a day without aggravating my wounds ultimately meant nothing.

“Who is it?”

“You’ve forgotten already? Geez, I knew you were in bad shape but I didn’t think it was this bad.” It was only then did I realize that my chest was exposed. “The Sky Lord’s body is nothing to joke about.”

I finally obtained enough strength to open my eyes. My vision was blurry – as was expected. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust and the visage of the girl whom I’d saved appeared before me. She was no longer dressed in the fine silk hanbok I had seen her in earlier. This time she was dressed in garbs similar to what I had worn after I’d first left the Warrior’s Training Camp – the difference being that they were greener and gray in color than my own clothing had been.

“Have you regained your senses now, Sky Lord?”

“Listen here,” I said slowly, my throat just a little dry as I attempted to sit up. “I don’t know who you seem to think I am, but I’m not this Sky Lord you keep referring me to as.”

She tilted her head at me, the girl named Soo Ryeon. She blinked once, then twice. “Have you gone crazy?” She placed a hand to my forehead to check for a fever and I turned my head away. “Did you forget what you told me earlier before you passed out? You admitted to being the Sky Lord!”

“Blame my lack of strength and delirium from the fever.” I paused, cutting my eyes at Soo Ryeon who continued to look at me in both confusion and worry. “After all, who in their right mind would admit to being the leader of a notorious assassin’s guild? Especially when there is a Royal Decree to have the Sky Lord’s head?”

Soo Ryeon pouted. “But I’m sure you’re the Sky Lord! I just know it!” She folded her arms across her chest, huffing slightly. Suddenly she thrust her hand forward, the pad of her index finger poking into my face. “You even have the scar on your left cheek beneath your eye!” The young woman glared at me for a few seconds longer before turning her head away, muttering something to herself with displeasure as she crossed her arms against her chest once more. “I was so _sure_ he was the one…”

“Excuse me.” She muttered a few more things to herself before looking at me, dissatisfied. “Where are we?”

“A gisaeng house,” she said matter-of-factly. “Why?”

“Why are we here?”

“Because a shabby shack in the mountains is too good for the Sky Lord, that’s why.” Soo Ryeon curled her lip up slightly. “But if you’re not the Sky Lord, perhaps the shack would have been the best option.”

“Are you always this rude?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s why I quit being a gisaeng to become a thief and courier for hire.”

I lofted a brow at this young woman who continued to sit at my side, now with her legs folded in a crisscross fashion as opposed to beneath her with respect like they had been only a few moments ago. She was asking if I, in fact, was the crazy one. The same could be questioned of her. Why on earth would someone who was a former gisaeng move even one step closer to a gisaeng house? There were punishments for these sorts of things, weren’t there?

So why would she bring me to such a place?

She seemed to read the curiosity in my expression and she sighed, placing both of her hands on her knees and moving them up and down. “My former Haengsu runs this gisaeng house. She knew that this was never a life that I wanted, so she set me free.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? It’s _her_ gisaeng house.” Soo Ryeon paused, folded her arms across her chest and looked pointedly back at me. Another moment passed and she leaned forward, tilting her head from one side like an owl – peering up at me. “Are you sure you’re not Heuksa Chorong’s Sky Lord? I was sure it was you crossing the fields while I was on my courier job.”

“What were you delivering?”

“That’s none of your business. Don’t change the subject.”

I sighed. “No, I’m not the Sky Lord.”

She leaned in a bit more and I resisted the urge to pull back. Or was I too tired? “What’s your name then?”

“Tae Min.” It sounded so strange coming from my own mouth. I licked my lips a little. “Jang Tae Min.”

Soo Ryeon leaned back, folding her arms across her chest again as she continued to study me. “That name sounds so strange coming from your mouth.”

“Strange or not isn’t up to you. It’s the name I was born with.” I pulled the blankets aside, placing a hand on my chest where my bandages were.

I felt her hand rest gently on my shoulder as she halted me from moving any further. “Sir, please don’t move or else all that hard work I’ve managed until now will have gone to waste.”

“Your aid is appreciated,” I began, trying to push myself back up again but her strength was swallowing up my weaker body. I couldn’t resist her.

The door to the room slid open and in walked a gisaeng dressed in a floral ornate hanbok, the rich purple a stark contrast to the white splash of color on her skirts. “I see you’re both awake.” She held a table in her hands with food and something that smelled faintly familiar to me. Was it…my tonic? Soo Ryeon made sure that I wasn’t going to move around before standing up and taking the table from her. “Did you sleep well, my Lord?”

Soo Ryeon set the table down, waving her hand at the gisaeng. “Stop that. He’s not your customer Ah Young-ah.”

The gisaeng with the egg shaped face and pale skin pouted her red lips and made a noise of disapproval before she knelt down on the other side of my bed roll. Her white skirts flowed out like a soft blossom as she properly folded her hands in her lap. “How you associate with such an ill-mannered girl, my Lord, I dread to know the reasons.” Soo Reyon snorted, pouring herself a glass of the clear wine – the aroma fragrant and sweet. I missed wine. Ah Young smiled sweetly to me, moving her hand to rest along my forearm. “I’m sure she’s to blame for your current condition, is she not?”

“You got a death wish?” the thief half-snarled before knocking back the small glass of wine, deftly pouring herself another. “Where’s Haengsu-nim?”

“She’s making sure _your guest’s_ medicine doesn’t burn or overcook.”

I looked to Soo Ryeon, gauging her reaction. She was genuinely surprised – perhaps the head of this gisaeng house wasn’t known for doing something like that.

The thief took another sip of the wine and my stomach made a semi-silent sound of protest. “He isn’t my guest either.”

“Then what, pray tell, is he, Soo Ryeon-ah? You’re so bothersome, I swear…” Ah Young handed me a cup of water and I graciously took a sip.

“That’s easy.” She looked at me, the cup of wine cradled between her fingers. “He’s my master.”

I dropped the cup in my lap, the water soaking the silken blanket and Ah Young immediately retrieved it – using a handkerchief to wipe away the water from my mouth, neck and chest before standing. The gisaeng whined, shaking her head as Soo Ryeon laughed. I couldn’t react. I couldn’t even think properly.

“Are you crazy?!”

My brows furrowed as I looked at her. I was getting annoyed now as she continued to smile at me. Clearly this was a joke – one that I didn’t appreciate. “Who says that I’m your master?”

“I say.” I gave her another disapproving look and she laughed. Why was she laughing so freely like that? “What then? Should I become your wife?”

“Are you playing with me right now?”

“No. I’m dead serious.” She shrugged, leaning back to rest her hands behind her, smiling lazily. “Someone clearly has to take care of you because you can’t seem to take proper care of yourself. And since it’s a student’s duty to care for their master and a wife’s duty to care for her husband, what options do you really have?”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing right now. This was utterly ridiculous. I had no words, but Ah Young still had her voice it seemed. “Why do you have to either be his student or his wife? Why can’t you be his friend?”

“That’s easy. We don’t know each other well enough to be friends. We’re basically strangers. A wife and student can be strangers to their husband and master in the beginning. But the bond they share can go beyond that of what a friendship can create at the end of the road.” The smile slowly melted from her face as she looked away from me and back into the glass where the clear wine swirled around inside. “Friendship? What a bunch of bullshit.”

“Soo Ryeon-ah…” Ah Young’s reprimanding gaze melted into one of concern.

“Me? I don’t need friendship. I don’t even want it.” The young woman took another drink and readily poured herself another. “Friends, when things get tough, can abandon you. If the king or some government official ordered a friend to kill me, they would obey the command and do it. The years of friendship doesn’t matter when scaled against duty and honor.” Soo Ryeon sighed, setting the cup back on the table before moving her eyes back to look into mine. “A student, no matter how reckless, will never be abandoned by his teacher. A wife, no matter how much she lacks in ability or qualification, will never have to worry about losing her husband. Her duty is to serve the household, protect and raise her husband’s children, and groom the house so that it maintains a reputable standing. A husband can give an orphan a family and a master treats their student like their child.”

The door to the room slid open once more and an older looking gisaeng entered the room, carrying a smaller tray with a large ceramic bowl resting on the surface. The familiar aroma of tonic filled the room immediately and I somewhat grimaced. I deduced her to be the Haengsu-nim that Soo Ryeon had mentioned – coupled with the fact that the thief immediately rose to her feet to take the tray from her. “Soo Ryeon-ah, that’s enough.”

Soo Ryeon handed the bowl to me and I took it from her, inhaling the scent of the tonic before sipping. Hopefully there would be no more surprises. I didn’t want to drop this hot tonic in my lap too. I bowed my head respectfully to the head gisaeng. “Thank you and I apologize for the trouble I’m causing.”

She knelt down beside me, Ah Young swiftly taking her leave with the tray in her hands. “It’s fine. I’m used to Soo Ryeon bringing trouble to my door. Both before and after she left this house of flowers.”

“Psh,” scoffed Soo Ryeon, sitting just like a rowdy young boy would. “I bring presents too. I brought a skilled master or husband-to-be to your establishment. And a handsome one on top of it all. What more do you want? Min Joo and Che Ok already worked double time today just so they could change this guy’s bandages.”

“You’re going to keep on going?”

The authority in her voice caused me to take a breath for a second. Soo Ryeon’s breathing went completely silent. Finally she let out a heavy, defeated sight. “No. I’m done.”

She reached out and gently caressed Soo Ryeon’s hair – the thief smiling softly at the subtle show of affection. After just a few short seconds of this, she turned toward me and bowed her head. “For any heartache this child may have caused, I apologize on her behalf. As her former teacher, I am the source of her ill upbringing.”

“No, that isn’t necessary.”

“Stay here for a few days and you can resume your journey once you’ve recovered.” She took my hand in hers, cradling it gently between her palms. “My Lord, I know it is not my place…but when your body is at full strength and you can make your journey again, could you please take this child with you? She’s always running around, causing all sorts of problems and I can’t watch over her at every waking moment like I could while she was living here.”

“Haengsu-nim…” My eyes glanced to Soo Ryeon and her eyes seemed shinier than they had been a moment ago. I would have blamed it on the wine she had been drinking, but the way she looked at her former teacher truly was an undeniable expression of respect and care.

“I ask you, My Lord, to please allow this child to take care of you…and for you both to take care of each other.” I didn’t know how to respond. My brows furrowed and the elder woman seemed to know what I wished for. “Soo Ryeon-ah? Go help the girls in the Carnation room get ready. We have a large number of guests showing up tonight and it’s been months since they last saw you.”

“Yes, Hengsu-nim.” Soo Reyon didn’t even hesitate. She finished her cup of wine and stood, bowing to her former teacher as her eyes lingered over me for a moment longer. She slid the doors open, and then slid them closed once more.

“Haengsu-nim? Can I ask why you want me to take care of this girl? In the long run, she’ll only be a burden to me. I travel alone.”

“You both already have something in common.” She smiled gently to me, like a mother would to her child. “As for her being a burden, you needn’t worry about that. She will pull her weight, whatever you ask of her. Like that child said, she doesn’t need or want any friends. Every gisaeng in this house, both current and former alike, are like my own children. So everyone is like a family. We won’t betray each other or abandon one another.” She sighed, urging me to take another sip of my medicine and I did. “Soo Ryeon, no matter how hard she tried, was never meant to be a gisaeng. This isn’t her destiny. This isn’t the sort of life she should be leading.”

“That still doesn’t tell me why you want me to look after her.”

A humorous glint seemed to spark in her eyes. “Because you are the first man in ten years she’s brought into this house of flowers.” She paused, her smile broadening. “All the others she’s thrown out."


	4. Into The Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life.

**Title:** Whisper of Life  
 **Fandom:** Warrior Baek Dong Soo  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
 **Rating:** Teen+  
 **Status:** In Progress (Chapter 4 of 12)  
 **Soundtrack:** “Assassin” by John Mayer 

* * *

I spent the next day resting at that gisaeng house. Haengsu-nim and her other flowers took care of me, but always under the watchful eyes of Soo Ryeon. Part of me couldn’t help but wonder if Soo Ryeon was her actual name or the name that the gisaeng’s haengsu had given her. I had wanted to ask, but the girl would not give me the chance to. I was practically overwhelmed by all of her questions. How old was I? How long had I been learning martial arts? Where was my hometown? Who were my friends growing up? What was my favorite food and drink and did I like to drink under the stars or under a full moon? So many questions, this girl, and all I could do was just answer them as simply as I could.

She really was too much sometimes.

The door to my room slid open – it was becoming such a familiar sound now. Soo Ryeon carried our breakfast inside, sliding the door closed with her foot. Leaning down to place the table beside my bed, I pushed the blankets off of me so that I could sit up more comfortably. She chuckled, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to me.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“I slept well enough.” I sipped the tea, pausing for only a moment to look back at her. “What about you?”

“Ha! Like I can ever sleep properly when I come to this place.” She nibbled on a bit of rice and some vegetables, pausing to hold out some for me to eat. She didn’t think I was strong enough to even hold my own pair of chopsticks? That or she was having too much fun feeding me. “Haengsu-nim is always putting me to work here.”

I pushed back my urge to smile. She really did talk like a ruffian. Soo Ryeon behaved so uneducated and rude to her elders until she pushed them to their limits. “Are you sure you can be sitting around like this? What about the parcel you were delivering?”

She shrugged. “It’s been delivered already. While you were sleeping, in fact. Night deliveries are the worst.”

“How come?” I tend to move faster at night since I was an assassin. Evening’s cloak was the best cover.

Soo Ryeon gave me a look like she couldn’t believe why I was asking. But it was an obvious question to her statement. Especially since being a courier was a dangerous occupation on top of her work as a thief. “I’d rather be up all night drinking than riding some damned horse across hundreds of acres to deliver some package. And what’s worse? They give a half-hearted, ‘thanks’ and don’t even give me a crummy rice cake for my troubles!”

I snorted slightly, shaking my head. “You complain because you didn’t get a rice cake?”

“I complain because I wanted to drink!”

At that, I couldn’t stop the laugh even if I wanted to. Soo Ryeon really was a ruffian; a tomboy who had no manners at all. To think that I actually confused her for a nobleman’s daughter was almost laughable now. Now I understood why those bandits were laughing when I had called her ‘Agassi.’ Now that I’d thought about it, why _were_ those guys chasing after her like that that day.

Soo Ryeon gave an offended look followed by an offended sound. “Why are you laughing? Is it that funny to you, huh? Lord Jang Tae Min?”

I shook my head some, the last bit of my laughter trailing off at the end but the smile lingered on my face. “Is it that good to drink?” I wouldn’t say it out loud, but hearing the false name I was using still sounded strange and made me feel a little uncomfortable. “Do you like it that much?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t? I love my carefree life – without worries or restraints. Eating, drinking, sleeping and the occasional ride across the country…this is what it means to live.”

“You have such a small view on life.” I nibbled on a bit of my rice. “Don’t you have any ambition? You’re skilled in martial arts, at least enough to train and become the best. And you’re not exactly an idiot.”

Leaning back some, she began to place a few of the side dish items on top of the rice on my bowl before moving on to her own. It didn’t make sense for her to take such special care of me the way that she did. It wasn’t like I was injured like this because of her.  

“Big dreams are for fools who have everything to lose. Me? I just want a full belly and a warm place to sleep after having had a few drinks. I wake up, run a few errands to get paid and if I don’t work, I steal. In life, eating to live is what’s most important. Especially a life when you don’t have others to lean on or a home to return to.”

How could I have forgotten that people lived like that? That just being able to eat, sleep and raise a family is enough to make it in this life. Ambitions like being the best swordsman or the best assassin in all of Joseon – or even becoming a high ranking government official to even being crowned a nation’s ruler – it all seemed so fruitless and meaningless. It was natural for those with everything, who then have it taken away from them, would want it returned to them. It was natural for those with nothing to strive for something, if not everything. We were still young and there were still so many dreams that could be fulfilled and even created.

“Wow, to think people can think and live so simply?”

Soo Ryeon laughed, finishing off the remains of her breakfast and pouring herself a cup of tea. “Why? Is it that amazing, this simple life? Or is what you used to do so exciting?”

“Hard to say,” I replied simply, sighing as I continued to eat. “I’m no nobleman, but my life wasn’t just eating and sleeping. I was told I had an evil destiny when I was born and because of it, I fought with everything I had to overcome it.” I think I finally was able to climb over that wall. _Didn’t I, Dong Soo-ah?_

“See, that’s another thing. Destiny. Ha! It’s all a load of dog shit.” Sighing, Soo Ryeon began to clear away her dishes. There was a little bit of commotion outside, but nothing for her to be overly concerned with. At least that was what I was able to deduce. “You’re responsible for your own life. Leave the heavens out of it. They have enough to deal with.” The noise outside was getting louder and it sounded like some of the other gisaengs were checking up on what was going on. “Whether you want a carefree life or a complicated one is completely up to you and what in the _hell_ is going _on_ out there?!”

 I was starting to get a little concerned myself. Soo Ryeon made her way over to my bedroom window, sliding it to the right a little so she could peek outside. My muscles hadn’t fully awakened yet so I couldn’t investigate for myself. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s stirring up trouble outside. I don’t think I’ve seen him before though. He looks…angry.”

I drank my tea, not putting much care into the fact that someone was making trouble outside. “Does this sort of thing happen often early in the morning around here?”

“Well, seeing as I’m hardly _around here_ , I can’t really say. But I know that he’s some kind of swordsman. He at least carries himself with skill.”

“You can’t just judge someone like that based on the fact that they carry a –”

“UN-AH!”

I couldn’t even speak. I couldn’t even drop the tea cup in my hand like I did when Soo Ryeon had jokingly mentioned becoming my student or wife. That voice was unmistakable. I just couldn’t believe that that voice was what I was hearing at that exact moment. _It can’t be…_ But I couldn’t forget that voice even if I wanted to. _Damn…I didn’t think he’d find me so quickly._

“Yeo Un-ni! How long are you going to keep this up? I’m giving you the chance to come out now so I suggest you do it! Do you hear me? COME OUT NOW!”

Soo Ryeon grabbed her daggers and stepped over me. I immediately grabbed the hem of her shirt, halting her in her steps. She lofted a brow at me. “Where are you going?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going out there to deal with that coyote in the courtyard.”

I held fast, moving my grip from the shirt to her wrist. “Have you lost your mind? That guy is causing a scene because he wants to start something. Don’t encourage it.”

She smirked. “He’s messing up business. Besides, there isn’t anyone by the name of Yeo Un in this gisaeng house so I might as well send him on his way.”

“Soo Ryeon…” This girl didn’t know what she was getting into. Then again, perhaps she did and she was just asking for trouble. Either way, she didn’t need to be going out there alone.

I moved to stand, but she knelt down again and gently pushed me down on the blanket. “Don’t worry.”

Before I could attempt to rise up and pull her back, she was already heading out the door. Ah Young entered the room just as Soo Ryeon left, placing a finger to her lips and making a ‘shushing’ sound to me – sliding the door closed behind her. “Our Agassi will take care of this. She’s an expert at chasing unwanted men out of this garden.”

Ah Young helped me off my blanket and sidled me up next to the window. Soo Ryeon hadn’t bothered to shut it. It was like she already knew that I would be curious. An ache in my chest forced my brows to knit tightly, a light bead of sweat forming on the bridge of my noise. I got into a comfortable position and forced myself to lean against the sill, the sounds of fussing gisaengs dying down as I watched Soo Ryeon making her way down the steps of the house’s front entrance. Her movement was slow, deliberate, and she was grasping both of her daggers in her hands – the length of braided silk cord draped in front of her.

My line of sight moved and there he was – Joseon’s Best Swordsman, the warrior Baek Dong Soo. He gripped onto the shaft of his sword tightly in his right hand, his dark blue and gray robes draping over his form elegantly as his wild, wavy hair was pulled up in a short ponytail. He looked half-exhausted and annoyed, his other hand finally letting go of the reins of his horse. Dong Soo gently pushed on the horse’s neck and it began to walk away.

Soo Ryeon tossed one of her daggers up and down in her palm. The grin on her face was defiant and mocking – clearly she was intent on riling Dong Soo up before making her move. “Hey, Ahjussi,” she said, continuing to toss her weapon up in the air as the swordsman’s eyes narrowed at her curiously. “You’re not very considerate of the working class, are you?”

“I don’t want any trouble. I’m just here for my friend, Yeo Un. I know he’s here.”

“There isn’t anyone here by that name, so I suggest you turn back and leave this place. You’re making the flowers here very uncomfortable.” She paused, tilting her head slightly. “And so early in the morning, too.”

He sighed, looking around and then up at the other windows of the building. I quickly ducked my head, removing my face from his line of sight. “Un-ah! Stop this nonsense and come out! You’re not even fully recovered yet and the fact that you made it this far without keeling over and dying is a miracle.”

“Ahjussi, didn’t you hear me?”

“I did.”

I peered back around the window to see if Dong Soo was still looking around for me. He wasn’t. His focus was now completely on Soo Ryeon.

“Then take a hint and get lost.” She released one of her daggers and gripped onto the cord, twirling it and the dagger slowly. “Or I’ll be forced to make you leave. Your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Baek Dong Soo! I was actually impressed with this chapter. It was more of a character development chapter for Soo Ryeon moreso than actually doing much of anything to move the story along. I also wanted to showcase more of Yeo Un's interaction with Soo Ryeon than anything else - as well as to put a little more depth into her personality. And, because this story is only going to be 12 chapters, I decided to have Dong Soo show up a little early. Because, let's face it, he would have tracked Yeo Un down if he'd stopped like he had. If he'd kept going, it would have taken longer, for sure. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!


End file.
